Under the Mistletoe
by Shade Mimir
Summary: When the twins create magically enhanced mistletoe for their new Christmas line, things get a little out of hand. SLASH HPxDM


A/N: It's my annual Winter fic! Yay! I barely got this out in time too. Consequently it isn't beta'd so keep that in mind. Honestly, I wrote this for fun. It isn't particularly realistic, I know but hey, most fics aren't. This was pretty much just an excuse to write a PWP…or as close to a PWP as will let me get…If you're offended by slash or PWP don't read this. Don't ignite any flame wars and if you completely hate this fic, keep it to yourself…I honestly don't care…as I said, I wrote this for fun.

This is a Christmas fic in a commercial sense. -;; Honestly, I'm Pagan, but sadly they celebrate Xmas in the Potterverse and not Yule…Oh well…I love commercial Christmas too.

Under the Mistletoe 

By Shade

Diagon Alley was just the way Harry Potter remembered it from his first year at Hogwarts. It made his heart gush to see the shopping hub of London's Wizarding world restored to its former, overcrowded glory. It was the missing link in the hectic chain of events that had been defeating Voldemort. Before now, Harry couldn't fathom his life ever retaining any normality again. The sight of Diagon Alley was a symbol and one that provoked Harry to genuinely smile for the first time in months.

Christmas decorations lined the roadsides and stood in frosted window shop displays. People were doing their last bits of shopping before going home to warm fires and eggnog. Most stores even seemed to be closing for the night though this did little to dissuade the shoppers still wandering the streets. The air around them was getting chillier and the snow beneath their feet was becoming dangerously deep.

Ron had been too busy juggling packages to notice the sudden change in Harry. "You could help me with these." He hinted, shoving two in his friend's direction.

"Here," Hermione took the books when she realized that Harry was coming out of his dazed state much too slowly to be able to catch either of the boxes in time. "I've got them. Is this all really necessary? She could have sent these by post."

"Yeah, mum did go a little overboard." Ron resituated the boxes after handing two more off to Harry "She's under the impression that none of us can take care of ourselves once we move out. I'm sure she packed up a whole new winter wardrobe for Fred and George in these. I don't know what she's going to do once we're all out of the house." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were spending the holidays in Romania with Charlie, leaving Ron to join Hermione at the Grangers'. Harry had received an invite but felt like the third wheel. An invitation had been extended to Ron because the Grangers' naturally wanted to meet the boy their daughter was seeing. Having nothing better to do, he had accepted. This was his first Christmas after finishing Voldemort. He wanted to spend it with his friends.

"We're going to be late." Hermione sighed but smiled as she saw a rather colorful Christmas display in the shop window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A tree was trimmed with lively ornaments who all seemed to be fighting for a position at the top. A flurry of snow was falling from above covering some of the present boxes scattered liberally beneath. The shop window was void of much else, which surprised Harry. Aside from garland and a lone sprig of mistletoe handing from the ceiling there wasn't much to see. Inside however, Harry could see a fire and the closed sign on the door promised there wouldn't be a crowd once they went in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all suddenly very eager to see the twins or, perhaps, just to get out of this cold.

Fred and George had been anticipating the trio's arrival and the door opened without any trouble. It was evident immediately why their shop window was so empty. The stock on the shelves was almost non-existent. "Blimey." Breathed Ron "They had good business this Christmas, didn't they?"

"Looks like it." Harry seconded, setting the packages down on the counter and looking around. He didn't see the twins anywhere but a blonde hand rested on folded arms told him they couldn't have gone far. Beside the sleeping form, he assumed be Verity, was a Reusable Hangman who was frantically kicking his little wooden legs as he swung on the gallows. In Verity's outstretched hand was a quill, poised beside a piece of parchment that was in plain sight of the little man. It looked as if the same letter had been scribbled over and over. That unfortunate, tiny man had probably been marching up the gallows perpetually or at least for the last hour.

"Oi, Harry." Ron had lowered his voice as he shot a sidelong glance to his friend from the door "Who's that?"

Harry looked back to the blonde clad in the magenta staff robes. It was at this moment that he realized the sleeping figure hunched over the table wasn't quite feminine enough to be Verity. Now that he really took a good look, the hair was more of a silvery white than the golden, tawny, color of Verity's. "I don't know." He admitted, squinting as he inspected the intruder, as if he might be able to dicern something more.

Hermione was the first to actually round the table, in order to get a proper look. She promptly gasped, one hand flying to cover her mouth as she looked from Ron, back to Harry.

"Well? Who is it?" Ron, becoming impatient, went around the table himself. His reaction was one of shock, similar to Hermione's, but Harry could also see a great deal of anger there as well "What's Malfoy doing here!"

The shouting inevitably woke Draco. He raised his head drowsily and looked around. It didn't take him long at all to come to his senses and get to his feet, reaching reflexively into the magenta staff robes he was wearing, for his wand. Ron did the same but Harry didn't bother. He was confident the Ministry had put some sort of block on the magic Draco wasn't allowed to use. Malfoy had been taken into their custody after Voldemort's death and Harry was relieved to see his punishment hadn't been harsh. After all, he had been the one to lead them to the final Horcrux. Malfoy had wanted Voldemort dead as much as Harry had. Yet, after asking even the Aurors, all Harry could find out about the other's fate was that Narcissa had been killed by other Death Eaters, that Lucius had gone back to Azkaban, and that Malfoy had not joined his father there. That did absolutely nothing to explain why he was here, however.

"Put those away," Hermione scolded, grabbing Ron's wrist. He grudgingly pocketed his wand as Malfoy did likewise.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ron was almost at a loss for words, his face growing red.

Malfoy, of course, was just as angry. He opened his mouth to answer, likely in the form of a personal insult. Nothing came out however, and after a moment of frustrated floundering, he merely threw up his hands in defeat. The three merely watched, thoroughly confused, as Malfoy disappeared into the back.

"What was all that about?" Ron glared after him, only looking back to gauge Hermione and Harry's reactions once he was gone. Fred and George entered at that moment, making any response unnecessary.

Both were decked in matching wool coats and mufflers and were absently using their wands to dissipate the snow they had tracked in with them. They didn't bother with the snow nearest the door and upon spying the trio at the center display, grinned "Harry!" Both cheered and Fred stepped forward, slapping him on the back

"What brings you here?" George asked, purposely ignoring Ron, who seemed more than a little put off at not being greeted first. The twins were _his _brothers after all.

"We're on our way to the Grangers'," Harry said, feeling a little awkward coming between the brothers.

"The only reason we're even here is because Mum wanted us to drop off these," Ron muttered, nodding to the presents on the counter "But now that we've done that, we should probably just be going."

"Ron," Hermione elbowed Ron, who only glared back at her.

Fred and George only grinned mischievously "We're only kidding," Fred assured his little brother.

"We missed Hermione too." Before Ron could complain again, the twins took him by the shoulders, leading him to the chair Malfoy had vacated, and shoving him down to sit.

"Come off it Ron, we were only kidding," Fred admonished cheerfully.

"Right, we didn't know you were so sensitive." George finished.

For a moment it seemed Ron had something more to say, a thought however, cut him off "Wait…You two…you two know that ferrety git Malfoy is in here? In your store that is."

To Harry's surprise, the twins only grinned "It was supposed to be a surprise," Fred sighed.

"Funny though, isn't it?" George went to the door in the back "Malfoy, get out here!"

"He works for us now," Fred went on "You see, the Wizengammot decided prison time was too harsh. He got community service instead. Since the Ministry is so busy, they decided he should just work at a shop."

George didn't seem to be having much luck with coaxing Draco back "Malfoy!" He shouted again, going into the back himself.

Fred paid this no attention "The Ministry basically just wanted him off their hands. Unfortunately, no respectable shop wanted anything to do with a former Death Eater."

"Malfoy! –Well, that was rude"

"Of course we're 'no respectable business', so we took the little guy in."

"And we'll be damned if he isn't the best little helper," George had entered the room again, shoving Malfoy out in front of him, holding the blondes arms behind his back.

Ron was already laughing but Hermione only frowned disapprovingly again. Harry couldn't help but side with Ron. Besides, there were worse fates Malfoy could have been subjected to. "So he's-he's like a servant then?"

"Employee, maid, cook, and beta tester, actually," Fred corrected, going to Malfoy and putting an arm around his shoulders. Malfoy looked as if he could have strangled the both of them with some of the excess tinsel trimming the counter. He also seemed to know better though. The twins could always kick him out and then where would he be?

"That's why he's kept his foul mouth shut then, eh?" Ron was quite literally on the edge of his seat. The idea of a Malfoy as a "slave" was a beautiful new concept.

George nodded again "We came out with a small line of Mute Maladies."

"Ingenious idea really, the holiday ones are disguised as candy-canes."

"Unfortunately it seems the speaker remains mute for - what is it now Fred?"

"I think we're closing in on forty-eight hours George."

"Not that that's a problem, right Malfoy?" Fred pinched Draco's cheek for emphasis, only angering him further.

George grinned "He's vastly more pleasant when he can't talk. I for one hope our error was long term."

Ron roared with laughter but Hermione still wasn't amused "That's inhumane." Hermione chided. She didn't much like Malfoy but she was still the humanitarian of the trio. Not that this did much good, as no one was really heeding her complaints.

"It's just Malfoy," Ron grumbled, resting his head in his hand and rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't matter," Hermione persisted but again, the twins intervened.

"Let's go upstairs. The shop's closed for now anyway," George nudged Draco up the stairs first.

The second floor apartment had been tampered with magically, Harry was sure of that. It was noticeably larger than it should have been. There was a cozy looking living room with a fireplace and several doors that branched off. Even Hermione was impressed. She would have expected the apartment to be much more cluttered than this and was confident that had Malfoy not been there, it would have been. Perhaps his living in an environment like this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The room smelled marvelous, like spices, spearmint, and sugar. There was a Christmas tree in one corner, this one smaller than the tree in the shop's window. Harry glanced over the other presents as he and Ron placed the ones they had brought under it as well. A fire roared into being and the twins chose a couple of seats in front of it.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Ron asked skeptically. Even he doubted the twins were much good at keeping house.

Malfoy, who had just taken a seat in the corner, rolled his eye dramatically and stood, trudging off to one of the doors. "We ate dinner with some friends so if you were hoping for a meal, you're out of luck." Fred suddenly rushed forward, waving away Harry's hand almost violently. He had been reaching, rather absently, for a small box on the end table. His fingers had barely settled upon the veneer finish when he was forced to snatch it away.

"Don't touch that," George warned.

"Why?" Ron leaned over Harry, craning his neck for a better look at the box now that it was off limits "What's in it."

"Mistletoe," Fred shuddered and George Elaborated "We never got the charm quite right before the holidays."

"Ron, go help Malfoy."

Even Harry had to cast Hermione a puzzled glance. "What?" Ron sat back, eyeing his girlfriend incredulously "Why?"

"Because I'm sure he could use a hand," Hermione insisted, growing frustrated. When it was evident Ron had every intention of remaining right where he was, Hermione shot him one last dirty look and stood.

"I'll go-" Harry offered quickly. If Hermione went herself, he knew Ron would never hear the end of it " Catching a relieved look from Ron, Harry went through the door he had seen Malfoy open earlier. This had been a foolish idea. He knew that now. As if Draco would appreciate any help he could offer. Harry didn't even know his way around a kitchen. Of course, he doubted Malfoy did either. Therefore, he was quite shocked to see the blonde adjusting an hour-glass-shaped timer on the stovetop. Beside him was a tray of what looked and smelled suspiciously like sugar cookies. "I didn't know you could cook."

Malfoy whirled around, startled. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing Harry and put his back to him again, retrieving a bowl from the countertop near the fridge. "I always assumed you had a house elf or something that did that sort of thing-" He thought back to Dobby "Oh." He sighed, feeling awkward. Even a fight would have been welcome at this point but without Malfoy initiating it or even being able to join in, Harry just didn't have it in him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Draco made no effort to respond, merely going about frosting the cookies, his back still to Harry. With a sigh, he leaned back against the counter. His mind, consequently, wandered off. He thought back to their rivalry at school and how childish that had been. He wondered if anything had changed between them since Voldemort's death. Surely now, Malfoy was a bit more humbled. He was no longer rich. His family was all either deceased or in prison. He wasn't himself anymore, not really. He was a lot like Harry in that sense. The whole of everything that had happened had torn out a piece of him. Harry wasn't whole anymore and he could only guess that a "humbled" Draco Malfoy wasn't either.

"Watch it Potter!"

Harry wondered in passing whether Draco had been silent in order to merely have an excuse _not _to talk to the others. He was so startled that Malfoy had just spoken that he didn't register it had only been a warning. Harry had been leaning back against the door of the over. Consequently the pressure of his hand on the handle was only a nervous twitch away from forcing it open. The start being shouted at had given him was more than enough, however. Harry's feet slipped out from under him though it seemed to happen in slow motion. Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm as he fell though not in time. He seemed to realize this before Harry was shoulder level with the stovetop and tried to pull his own arm back. By this time Harry had grabbed Malfoy's hand and the former Slytherin had no choice but to topple down with him.

There were several crashes as the tray of cookies and bowl of icing toppled down with the both of them. Harry hit the ground first. Malfoy, pulled down by Harry's weight, ended up slamming his side into the corner of the open oven door. He groaned upon hitting the ground, landing propped up on his opposite side, and glaring down at Harry. Cookies and icing had gone everywhere. Harry glanced from a dismembered reindeer, to the specks of icing flecking the lenses of his glasses.

"I hope you're happy," Malfoy sneered in a moderately hoarse sounding voice. Surprisingly though, Harry _was_ happy. Draco looked utterly ridiculous, scowling down at him angrily and with all the dignity of a Malfoy. Icing was in his hair and on his face. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He took several sharp breaths, unable to stop now though he knew it was inappropriate. "I-I'm sorry. I-" He broke into laughter again, feeling slightly dizzy. "Oh, lighten up." Harry reached up, brushing some of the icing from Malfoy's cheek. It was the contact that chilled him. He felt an energy rush through him, something he was unfamiliar with. Harry could tell by the startled expression of Draco's face, that he had felt this as well.

Harry's laughter faded and he propped himself up, drawing his hand back. His eyes were locked with those of the blonde before him as Harry put his fingers to his own lips, touching the icing to his tongue. The icing was vanilla, sweet and warm in his mouth. "You're a better cook than I thought," he commented after drawing both fingers from his mouth.

Harry saw Draco smile and sit back. Harry sat up to face him, completely infatuated. If only he had been thinking straight, he might have wondered why all this was happening. Of course, Malfoy didn't seem to be questioning what was happening either. "Really?" He reached up, brushing some icing from Harry's jaw with two fingers before placing them to the other's lips. Harry took Draco's hand in his own, taking both fingers into his mouth suggestively.

"Mm," Harry nodded, pulling back. He moved closer to Malfoy, until he was practically in his lap. "What do you think?"

Malfoy put one pale hand to the back of Harry's head, wrapping the other arm around Harry's waist. He leaned closer until his lips were brushing those of his rival. Leaning to one side, he deftly licked the last of the icing from the corner of Harry's mouth "I've had better," He teased, just before Harry pulled him into a very deep and _very_ passionate kiss.

There was still the distinct taste of vanilla on Draco's tongue. Harry savored it, drawing Malfoy ever closer until he was on his back and Malfoy was pressed close on top of him. "Well?" Harry breathed, once the other had pulled away.

Draco only smirked "Delicious."

XxXxXxXx

"It sounds like one of mum's romance novels in there." Fred fed a little more of the extendable door under the kitchen door as Ron did his best to get a good look inside.

"I can't see what's happening. What are you talking about?" Ron scowled at his brothers, confused. Hermione was content to watch, exasperated, from the sofa. She didn't see what all the fuss was over.

"Well," George leaned close to his brother, sharing the same end of the flesh colored chord with him "the mistletoe in that box is very potent. Even if Harry only came near it he should be feeling its effects."

This explained nothing to Ron, who waited patiently for one of them to continue "And you're listening for-"

"The aftermath Ron, now be quiet." No sooner had Fred finished speaking then the door was flung open, slamming into all three would-be spies. Hermione watched from the sofa with quiet amusement as Harry scrambled over the lot of them.

"I-I didn't, I mean I-nothing-" Harry stumbled slightly once over Ron, only to have Hermione catch his arm on the way past.

"What are you talking about Harry? Calm down." Hermione put one hand on Harry's shoulder. He was wide-eyed and breathless. His glasses were missing and his hair was disheveled. Of course he didn't respond.

By the time Malfoy emerged from the kitchen, Fred and George were acting nonchalant. They successfully distracted Ron by handing out presents but there was nothing in the world that could distract Harry from how awkward the atmosphere had suddenly become. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor though a present had been placed in his lap. Harry fumbled with the bow as he watched Draco inch slowly towards the stairs.

"Hold it." Fred ordered, prompting Harry to look up and Malfoy to freeze.

George tossed Malfoy a rectangular box which he caught rather awkwardly "We got you something too." It had clearly caught him offguard and even Ron moved closer for a better look. He slid the ribbon off and opened the ends of the red wrapping paper, sliding the box into his hand as opposed to ripping the packaging apart. Harry watched him remove the box top and stare down at the white tissue paper within. There was no present as far as Harry, or anyone else for that matter, could see.

Ron frowned "Well that's a shame." He said, looking down at the box "It must be hard to package someone's dignity though, looks like it got away."

What had happened with Harry was put from Malfoy's mind for now. He calmly closed the box "Go ahead and start running now Weasel."

Ron stared at him for a moment, surprised "I thought you couldn't talk." He didn't wait for an explanation. Malfoy had pulled out his wand and Ron was forced to make a dash for the stairs if he didn't want to receive the full impact.

Hermione stood as her boyfriend hurried down the stairs, looking back to Fred and George "Do something!"

"Why should we?" Fred ran to the stairs, going down two at a time.

"This is brilliant," George seconded, scurrying down the staircase after his brother.

Hearing several shouts from below, Harry got to his feet as well. He followed Hermione to the ground floor to where she had stopped at the foot of the stairs. There was a great deal of smoke and it was difficult to see either Ron or Malfoy. If this was the extent of the magical block on Draco's the wand, Harry was very disappointed in the Ministry. "Damnit, you two," Without a second thought to the matter, Harry pushed past Hermione and the twins and into the thick of the smoke. He could hear both boys fighting somewhere nearby and made a grab for one of them. His hand closed around someone's wrist and he managed to wrench away a wand. When the boy he was restraining began to struggle, Harry shoved him forward, inadvertently knocking the both of them over. "Stop it," He said firmly and, much to his surprise, the boy beneath him did.

Though the fog was still thick around them, Harry could make out Draco's sharp features and the silvery gray of his eyes fixed upon his own. Malfoy was out of breath and on his back It looked as if he might be considering something quietly, before merely shrugging and reaching up. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him down.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped but promptly wrapped his arms back around the other, kissing him deeply. From here, one of Harry's hands slipped downward, moving under Draco's shirt then up. Malfoy broke away long enough for Harry to pull the article of clothing over his head. The mood was still frenzied as Harry proceeded to toss his own shirt away and begin to fumble with the fastenings to Draco's pants. Malfoy arched his back, wriggling out of his trousers rather efficiently before helping Harry with his own.

Were they in the window display? Harry could make out the flickering lights of the Christmas tree as he laid Draco back again, leaning down over him and into another kiss. Harry could feel Draco's hand on his shoulder blades, running down his spine and to the small of his back to press their hips closer together. Harry shuddered, breaking the kiss to manage a shallow breath. Their hips pressed closer in the process, causing Draco to moan and arch back again. Harry caught his hand before going down again. He kissed the back of it, his lips grazing Draco's fingertips. He didn't want to second-guess what was going on. He was afraid he might come to his senses. Harry decided to hurry before Draco had a chance to snap out of it as well.

Kissing Malfoy's neck, Harry shifted the other's knees. Draco seemed only too happy to comply. Pulling back once more, he allowed his legs to drape over Harry's shoulders as he placed his own arms beneath his own back to better position himself. Harry knew, as any boy or girl past the age of puberty did, sexual positions for partners of either sex. Of course he had never exactly planned on using this one and thus it all seemed a little awkward at first. He would have given up rather quickly had Malfoy not seemed so sure of himself. Harry wondered if this was due to prior experience or simply Draco's pride. Regardless, stopping now was out of the question. The snow falling in the window display wasn't cold. If anything it only made the ambiance more enticing.

Malfoy moaned as Harry gathered the nerve to proceed. It was still slow at first. Harry gasped nearly dropping the other all together. He moved further onto his knees, finding a rhythm he could keep. He only vaguely registered that the smoke had cleared and that it was all too obvious what was going on in the window display. Even had they the smoke remained, Malfoy was decidedly louder than anything else within, at least, a twenty-foot radius.

Harry felt light headed and dizzy as the pace became faster, deeper. He was feeling short of breath and the world around him had vanished more completely than he would have ever imagined was possible. He was marginally disappointed to find himself finishing before Malfoy. Harry collapsed beside the blonde, kissing Draco breathlessly as the other wrapped his arms around him again. Both were still trying to catch their breath when Harry's eyes focused in on the mistletoe hung above them. It was about now that reality flooded his mind again.

Harry propped himself up hastily, flushing in terror. There, a few yards away, stood Hermione, Ron, and the twins. Hermione was attempting to cover the eyes of a very pale Ron as the twins did absolutely nothing to mask their giant, amused grins. "Bloody hell." They breathed together just as Malfoy let out a startled sort of cry, grabbed the skirt from beneath the tree to adequately cover himself, and practically sprinted past the four at the stairs. Harry watched Draco vanish onto the top landing and suddenly realized that the flashing lights were a lot brighter than those of the tree should have been. Holding his breath, he slowly craned his neck around…only to find a full camera crew, reporters, and more spectators clutching brightly wrapped parcels than he could count.

"Come on Harry." Fred tossed one of the jackets from the coat wrack to Harry and led him hastily up the stairs.

XxXxXxXx

Harry slipped into Draco's bedroom, closing the door behind himself quietly. "This is nice." He commented. His conversation with the twins outside had informed him that the contents of the box had been beneath the tissue paper. It was actually nothing more than a door handle, but when paired with the upstairs coat closet became a nice, relatively large, bedroom. There was a window over a small bed in the corner. Harry could just make out Malfoy lying there with his back to him. "Do you mind if I come in."

There was still no response at first. Harry was becoming nervous. He had quite enjoyed himself if that was even the word for it. It had been amazing. He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as Malfoy propped himself up against the headboard and motioned Harry over. As Harry approached, he noticed that Malfoy was still nude. The tree skirt was strewn across the floor. Just in case, Harry stayed clear of the window "I'm sorry about the reporters…I don't know what happened…"

"Well Harry, I hate to break it to you but we had sex," Malfoy said dryly.

"I know that!" Harry rolled his eyes, taking a seat "I mean…I just…don't know why."

Malfoy looked to the window and at the thin layer of ice that was forming there "You regret it then?"

Harry shook his head "Do you?"

Malfoy only shrugged, keeping his eyes on the window "You know, you were the first person to ever deny me…I mean…to an extent that it bothered me. The Weasel ruined my efforts on the first day of school and after that…well I suppose I just became more frustrated…I could have Blaise or Theodore…Merlin knows I could have Pansy as many times as I wanted, but I couldn't have you and that struck a nerve."

It was all so simple, that Harry couldn't help but laugh "You're a spoiled little git, you know that, right?" As Malfoy reached up to shove him off the bed, Harry caught his wrist "And so, am I to understand that since you've _had_ Blaise and Theodore…and Pansy…and grown tired of all of them from the looks of it, that now that you've had me – that you're finished."

Malfoy smiled genuinely now, shifting his hand to lace his own long fingers with Harry's "Why, if I let you go now Potter, how would I go about getting you back? No, I rather like having a certain claim on Saint Potter…Besides…I have a feeling that you would be vastly disappointed with all the other sex out there. We wouldn't want that."

"I don't want a relationship based on sex-" Harry said, the words tumbling a bit awkwardly from his lips.

"Of course you don't," Malfoy sat up, leaning close to Harry and kissing him slyly "And with all the time we'll have together, running from the press, there will be plenty of time for that."

"Good," Harry kissed Draco back "Because I'm going to be staying here." Harry was pleased to see a genuine smile on Draco's face "But in the meantime-We could have another go at it if you like."

Malfoy nodded eagerly "I'd like to see if you perform better without an audience."

"They'll get over it-What are you doing?" Harry looked up to Draco as the other pinned him down on the mattress by the shoulders.

"I'm on top this time," Malfoy said shortly, deaf to Harry's weak objections.

As Draco kissed his neck, Harry wondered if he ever could have foreseen this relationship ever coming about. The shock of the circumstances had never struck him and were leading Harry to believe that somewhere, deep down, he had seen this coming. He certainly wasn't disappointed. It was all too perfect. Harry knew there would be complications. There would be the press and his friends. There would be Lucius and…well…the rest of the world. Knowing all this, Harry still felt a strange sort of confidence was over him. For the first time, since Voldemort's defeat, he was happy and there was certainly something to be said for that.

It was at about this time that's Harry's eyes fell to rest upon the clock at the beside. The face was illuminated magically, the hands resting upon 11:59. Harry watched the second hand tick steadily closer to the twelve. "Look," Harry said, once the date at the bottom had rolled over from the 24th.

"Hmm?" Draco pulled away slightly and followed the other boy's gaze to the clock. He smiled as he realized what Harry was pointing out. "Ah, well-" He kissed Harry on the mouth "Happy Christmas Harry. I, for one, am quite satisfied with my present."

XxXxXxXx

Ron and Hermione had been downstairs for hours. Though the press had long since left, neither had quite gotten over the general shock of the sight they had witnessed earlier.

"We're not going to see my parents then?" Hermione asked at last, casting a sidelong glance to her boyfriend, who was still gazing absently at the window display.

"…We'll go tomorrow…." Ron's voice was hoarse and he was feeling quite tired. He didn't even notice as the twins descended the stairs.

"How's it going you two?" George jumped the last three stairs, landing loudly enough to make both Ron and Hermione leap from their chairs.

"We just had a lovely conversation with Harry." Fred leaned against his the wall as he spoke, grinning knowingly.

Ron spun his chair around to face the two and took a seat once more. He didn't want to be standing right now. He doubted he could take any more surprises.

"He asked for a job," George said cheerfully.

Fred nodded "Just until Malfoy's sentence is up of course-"

"You didn't really hire him, did you?" Hermione asked incredulously, dropping down to her own chair and nearly missing the seat entirely.

"Of course we did!" George grinned and looked to his brother "We might have to start marketing that mistletoe."

"Once we get all the kinks out. We'll have to be a little more careful working on it too. An impromptu threesome with Draco…Well, I don't think we need a repeat performance of that little episode…" Fred gave George a knowing look as Ron groaned loudly, paling further.

Hermione chose to ignore what had just been said, remaining on subject "It's a dangerous product! You saw what happened!" She pointed accusingly to the mistletoe still hanging ominously in the window display "When Harry comes to his senses-"

"Calm down, calm down," Fred laughed.

George merely smiled coolly, crossing the room and going to the window display. Ignoring the shrieks of warning from Ron and Hermione, he climbed onto the ledge of the window and snatched out down the sprig of mistletoe. "You think we would keep something so dangerous around our customers?" He balled the plant up and tossed it in Ron's direction, stifling a laugh as his little brother made a run for the other side of the room "I assure you, that mistletoe was only for decorative purposes. There's not a magical thing about it."


End file.
